The invention concerns a device for holding sheets that form a folded stack in a binder, with a holding element connected with the spine of the binder.
WO 01/89859 A1 discloses a sheet binding system in which a folded stack of sheets is joined with a retaining rod that extends along the outside of the fold of the stack. This retaining rod in turn can be detachably joined with the aforesaid holding element, and several holding elements for holding one stack of sheets each can be provided in the binder. The retaining rod stabilizes the stack of sheets, so that it can also be detached from the binder, e.g., as a notebook or calendar.